Totally for dead
by cross2318
Summary: What if Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney are turned into witches and it's the end of the world and a guy they like is there for them as he helps them escape. OCxharem


**Totally For Dead**

By Cross2318

**What if Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney are turned into witches and it's the end of the world and a guy they like is there for them as he helps them escape.**

Chapter 1

My Darling Witches

[Sam's POV]

Where am I? What is going on? When I looked around I saw that I was in my room. I looked around as I saw it in ruins. The bed was shredded, the drapes were ripped, and there were clothes thrown around the room. As I got up I walked by a mirror where I gasped. There I was with long silver hair, in my green bear panties and green bra, with long fingers that looked like I could tear things apart, and red glowing eyes, this scared me so much that I screamed. The scream was so loud that caused someone to open my door. When I looked at the door I saw three more like me but I knew they were Alex, Clover, and Britney. Alex had on a yellow sport bra and a pair of yellow panty. Clover had her boobs showing and a pair of pink panty. Britney on a blue bra and no panties on showing her pussy to us and the world. As I look at my friends I knew that something has happened to us and as I was about to ask them we heard fighting outside. We all went to the window and saw a guy in a black grim reaper playing the guitar shirt, tan pants that zippers on the bottom leg sides and ones that goes around the knees, sliver spiky hair with those sliver silted eyes that seem to change to red whenever he is mad. The boy that the four of us know scene Britney introduce us to him, Kite Runner. Kite has always been Britney's friend and someone she loves. As we got to know him we started to fall in love with him too. He is smart that he helps us with some of the things that we don't know, he helps us pick out cheap clothes that will make us look wonderful, and he makes some of the best meat loaf this side of the world. Kite has always been there for us and it seems that is still there for us even now as he fights the zombies to get to our house. I look at him all dreamy like until Britney taps us on the shoulders and points at him. As I look at him I see that his eyes turned bright red freaking us out, we watched him wondering what he is going to do and then out of know where his hands starts to bust to flames. We watched as he burns the zombies to ashes and could not help but be turned on by this as he gets closer to us. As he enters the house the four of wonder what will he think of us?

[Kite's POV]

As I was running to see if the girls were ok after I found out about this problem that happen to us. When I got to Sam's room there I saw four girls that had the same silver hair as mine, pale white skin, long fingers, and wearing only their under garments but I knew that they were the girls. Sam had on a green bra and panties with the little cartoon bear on the back. Alex had on a yellow sports bra with yellow panties. Clover had no bra on but had on a pair of red thongs. Britney had on a blue bra but no panties. As I look at the girls I turn around so not to see them. I turn my head around to see them looking at me all confused until I point at them , the look down to see that they are indecent in front of me as they try to cover their areas with their arms as they blushes. They always look cute when they blush.

"Well I guess you girls should get dress" I said as Alex, Clover, and Britney leaves the room leaving only me and Sam in the same room. As I leave the room I look to see Sam bend over to get some clothes to wear letting me get a good view of her pussy cover panties and I knew I could not control myself anymore.

[Sam's POV] (Lemon)

As I bended to get some clothes off the floor I feel a pair of hand touch my ass as I feel a breath on my pussy. I look to see Kite there looking at my pussy as I forgot that he was still in my room. As I was about to get up he starts to lick my pussy causing me gasp as he continue to lick me over and over. I was getting turned on by this as he starts to pull my panties down showing my pussy to him. I see him grin as he pulls his pants and underwear to show his 12 inch dick as he lines it up to my pussy. As he starts to enter I start to get turned on by the size of his dick as a started to stretch my pussy open. Then when he entered me more and more, it started to hurt a little as he ripped my cherry as he pushed his entire Dick in my pussy popping my cherry. After that he kept it in until I just the to him, after that he slid his Dick out until the tip still in then shoved it back in, with each thrust he started going faster and faster, as he was fucking me over and over he would sometimes slap my ass cheeks over and over making me more and more horny. Even stops laughing my ass and pick me up so we were standing, he then lifts my bra and starts massaging my breasts as he continued fucking me.

[Clover's POV]

me and the other girls were walking to Sam's room with new clothes on. We were getting close to her room when we had some moaning coming from the room. The three of us looked at each other then went to look into the room, when he looked in there we saw something that made is mad, for there standing was Kite fucking Sam, as they were kissing and Kite was folding her boobs. We watched as they continued to fuck each other in different positions over and over as we were getting wet between the legs, after a while Kite pushed into the one last time and came. After that he pulled his Dick out of Sam with his cum pouring out of, even put his clothes back on as he held Sam finds new clothes to wear, after she got clothes on she walked past him and he slapped her ass causing her to growl as he got up and asked her to the door. We were too stunned to move as he opened the door and saw three of us.

[Kite's POV]

there was the three at the girls looking at me with tears in their eyes and a face that looked as if they were hurt. That is when I knew that they saw us, then looked at the girls and then push them on the floor with my left hand going down Alex's pants fingering her pussy as she starts to moan, my right hand went down Britney's pants and did the same to her, and then I started kissing Clover pushing my tongue in her mouth as we wrestle for dominance as she started to moan. After that I moved away from the girls as Sam was also feeling hurt. I then pulled over for girls into a hug where I each gave him the kiss. I then go and sat down on the bed and told them that I was in love with each and told them that my clan is known to give their heart to a girl, but on rare occasions they might give it to more than one girl which is the case with them. One fourth of his heart belonged to Britney as I fell in love with her the rest went to Sam, Clover, and Alex as they completed me. I then walked up to them and lightly slapped that assess causing them to growl a little as I grabbed a hold of Alex's chest while leaned in to kiss Britney.

[Alex's POV]

I could not believe what Kite has just said and done so the four of us, as he was folding me and kissing Britney. He let go of me and said that we have to leave or else those things will come for us as we were about to leave the ex-powder on Sam's dresser started flashing with the ring tone signaling that Jerry was calling for us. Kite went to the ex-powder and opened it to see Jerry's face.

[Jerry's POV]

I cannot believe what I was seeing some guy was holding the ex-powder and I cannot see my spies anywhere, I only saw four infected girls behind him I then asked where the girls are which caused them to be confused, I then asked again where was Sam, Alex, Clover, and Britney. He then points to the four infected girls and to my horror I found out that they were the girls. The guy then told me that he found the girls like this but they still remember who they were, I then asked the guy if he could work with the girls to find any other survivors. He said yes and said that a Eletite is always ready to help. This surprised me as I thought the Eletites were extinct. I then said good as he closed the ex-powder and I thought how in the world did the girls find his kind as the were the best spies on the planet, with this strengths and ability to control any element and had great speed. I just knew that this was the beginning of a new adventure for the infected girls of WHOOP.

**Well what you think? I got this program called Dragon which allowed me voice what I want said there might be some problem with it but maybe this will help with my stories a little better hope you like my new story is this is the start of some new things and I know some like some my stories but maybe some people will read they authors are little advice I'm working on a story called grand way high at the each chapter there will be a sort of card that will have been name of the heroes, villains, and teaches of the school. Some of you might know the students and teachers and some of you might not so good luck out there and wish me the best of luck. Because, IM GOING TO NEED IT. Thanks from Cross2318 adios**


End file.
